


No More Lies

by spideymoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Marvel Universe, Other, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymoo/pseuds/spideymoo
Summary: Peter, having just moved into the Avengers base, is worried.Now that he's living with them, they have to know his identity.But they're a team, right?But what will they do when they find out Spider-Man, the skilled masked vigilante now an official avenger,is a 15 year old?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *NOT a sequel of We Are Family!*
> 
> Would you like me to continue this? :)

Peter skipped cheerfully towards the luxurious car parked outside his school. The blacked-out windows made him unsure if Mr Stark was there to accompany him on today’s journey. Often he would be there to discuss new concepts and ideas for his suit, and sometimes even about Avengers business.  
(It was very interesting to hear about Clint’s nesting problem in the vents, and it explained the loud scuffles he heard at night.)

  
The front window rolled down gradually, and Happy poked his head out.

  
‘Hurry up, kid. Tony wants to meet you at the tower to work on some stuff.’ He said tiredly.

  
‘Really? W-what sort of stuff?’ Peter asked curiously. Happy rolled his eyes.

  
‘Just get in!’ He groaned. Peter didn’t argue. He hastily jumped inside and lay back on the plush, leather seats. He pulled out his phone and began to text May. Ever since he moved out of their scraggy old apartment in Queens into the massive modern Avengers headquarters, May insisted to call and text her at least once every morning and night. Peter obeyed, as before he had felt guilty for leaving her all by herself. But with her knowledge of his life as Spider-Man, she demanded he went because he would be much easier to access for the Avengers. She had told him he had to be there, for them, and others. Peter had lost the heavy feeling of guilt knowing he would be helping other people in a way, and it was most exciting to be living with the most skilled people in the world. He had only moved in two days ago, and half of the Avengers had been away on a mission. Tony informed them of his arrival, just so they wouldn’t cry out in shock if they saw Peter hanging upside down from the ceiling in the living room. But the Avengers still hadn’t seen the boy under the mask, nor did they know his age. Peter didn’t know how long he could keep his true identity from them, especially now that they are living under the same roof.

He wondered if they would be surprised, or maybe even disappointed.

‘Who wants to live with a teenage kid who sticks to walls?’ He muttered, not realising he said it out loud. Happy twisted around his seat momentarily.

  
‘You better not be muttering, I hate muttering.’ He muttered.

Peter opened his mouth to answer back, but decided against it. Even though Happy’s hypocrisy was getting on his nerves, he didn’t want to show disrespect to him.  
(In other words, he didn’t want to get thrown out the car and have to walk.)

Soon enough the car rolled up in front of the new Avengers base. As Peter got out, he saw Tony there waiting for him. Tony strolled over to him with a smile.  
‘Hey, kid.’

‘Hey, Tony!’ Peter replied, grinning.

  
‘Come on, we have some stuff to do.’ Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and walked him in. Peter’s curiosity begged for more insights.

  
‘Sooo uh, what sort of stuff?’

  
Tony glanced at him. ‘Well, I did want to finish this thing I’ve been working on. And I think, knowing you specialise in technology and circuits and all that fun stuff, you can help me tinker on it for a little while.’

  
Peter gazed up at him in awe. Mr. Stark had a project he was working on, and wanted him to help? Every Friday Peter came from school to help him in his lab and mess about with some things, but never proper projects.

  
‘Cool!’ He breathed.

  
Tony smiled with satisfaction. ‘The mission was a great success.’

Peter glanced up at him, knowing he must be talking about the big mission that nearly the whole team was on, including Captain America.

  
‘Wow, that’s great.’

  
‘Yeah, well it ended sooner than expected.’

  
Sudden dragging thoughts moaned in his mind as he realised, when they all returned, Peter would probably have to reveal his true identity. Tony and Rhodey were the only people that currently knew, Rhodey only finding out the other day. Peter and Tony were working on some theories and practical work in the lab, when Rhodey walked in. He was definitely shocked, but tried to hide some of it by properly introducing himself.

  
‘They should be arriving this afternoon.’ Tony admitted. Peter wasn’t paying attention, but snapped his head up with a questioning glance.

‘What?’ He hoped he heard wrong.

  
Tony placed two fingers up to his ear, and Peter heard a slight crackle.

  
‘Actually, FRIDAY just informed me that they are in the living room.’

 

‘What?!’ Peter cried with more bewilderment than force. ‘No, you can’t be serious!’

  
Tony locked eyes with the distraught boy, and gave a little flat smile, with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

‘Honestly kid, you’ll be fine. They have to find out sooner or later.’

  
He paused slightly.

‘We’re a team.'

  
Peter stared back, hoping the information about the Avenger’s early arrival wasn’t true. He didn’t know how to feel, angry or sad? Smad, he thought.  
They had reached the door to the living room containing the team, and Tony wrapped a convincing arm on Peter’s shoulder.

  
‘You know, I could hold off.’ He said. ‘We could pretend you’re my Stark intern, and you’re here to help me with a few things.’

  
‘But they will find out! They’re the Avengers!’

  
‘Fine, how about we just be low-key. You know, dodge the questions but don’t lie.’ He suggested.

Peter wondered for a few moments, contemplating the best ideas. 

  
‘Yeah, ok ok.’ He decided. ‘Let’s do that.’

  
Tony motioned his hands for him to take a deep breath, and as he did, he pushed open the door.

  
There they all were; Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Thor, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Rhodey, Ant-Man, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and freaking Captain America. (Steve)  
Peter thought he was going to hyperventilate. All these amazing superheroes, in one room. Black Widow was having an in-depth discussion with Hawkeye, Dr Banner and Steve. The rest were scattered all about the room, and almost no one noticed their arrival at first. It was loud and busy, the room was bustling with energy. Tony almost immediately crossed over the room to a desk with muddled papers and metal equipment. Peter stayed right beside him, and was about to whisper something until…

  
‘Tony, who’s this?’ Black Widow’s question rang through the room, and the noise died down a little. Tony swerved round, smirking at her.

  
‘This, is Peter.’ He replied, swiftly gesturing towards him.

Peter couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped as he inspected the assassin. She had short wavy red hair, her face had a genuine look of curiosity, and her eyes were locked onto his. Peter stuttered, unsure if he had to speak. She walked over to him, and to his surprise, offered a smile.

‘Hello, Peter.’

  
Peter’s eyes widened, but he accepted the outstretched hand and shook it.

  
‘M-Miss Romanoff, it’s amazing to meet you.’ He stammered, grinning.

  
Steve lifted his eyes off his newspaper at the sound of his voice. Natasha grinned slightly, but coughed to cover it.

‘So, who exactly are you?’ She asked briskly. Peter gazed at her, not willing to answer and mess things up.

  
‘He’s a close friend.’

  
Tony answered for him, which he was grateful for. But in an instant, Peter seemed to forget his surroundings.

  
‘Where you from, kid?’

  
Steve’s voice startled him, but he quickly caught his eye. Hoping his voice didn’t sound shaky, he answered.

  
‘Queens.’

  
Realising that was the exact word and tone he had used in Germany, Peter knew Steve looked down to remember where he’d heard it from and why it was so familiar. Internally cursing to himself, he glanced at the table filled with mechanical stuff.

  
‘You need a battery for that. And some gears. Probably a steel 20 teeth spur gear, with 40mm pitch diameter, 32mm hub diameter, and-uh, let me think… A 12mm bore diameter.’ He told Tony, instantly changing the subject.

Tony gaped at him in shock, how he figured out those measurements in such quick time even Peter didn’t know. Dr Banner stared at him, studying him. Peter could feel a few more heads pop up to see what was going on. Peter bit his lip, annoyed at himself for saying something so… scientific.

  
‘Uh, yeah-yeah. Totally.’ Tony stumbled for words.

 

Peter turned around to Dr Banner, who was still staring.

‘Dr Banner, it’s really an honour to meet you. I loved your theory on Gamma Rays, it was really amazing…’

 

Dr Banner brightly smiled up at him. ‘Please, just call me Bruce. And I didn’t know many people liked to read about my theories on Gamma Rays, especially at your age…How old are you exactly?’

  
Peter froze, if the Avengers really know his age and found out he was Spider-Man…

  
‘He’s 15.’ Tony answered quickly for him. Peter gave a quiet sigh of relief, but then tensed up at the sudden loud bang.

  
‘What was that?’ Wanda asked, frowning. Clint gave an exaggerated sigh.

  
‘Come on, we just sat down!’ He cried incredulously.

  
Peter’s senses were exploding and he span around just to instinctively raise his hand. He glanced down to see he had caught a shining arrow, resting firmly in his grip. The others all froze, gaping at him.


	2. ~ UPDATE ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *very important please read*

Hey guys! 

So I’m going to start off by apologising for the lack of work and chapters recently, a lot has been going on in my personal life and I just haven’t had the time to sit down and do what I love.  
But I need you all to know I’m still here, and all of the works that are incomplete are still up and running! I’ll probably have another chapter of ‘No More Lies’ either tomorrow or Sunday, so please stay with me!

Thank you all for the amazing support, I’ll see you soon! 

\- Del


End file.
